Por el bien de una familia
by Fefi29
Summary: -No deberíamos seguir haciendo esto- dije yo vistiéndome, dándole la espalda.


Hola :)! Bueno este es mi primer fic, llevo como 6 años leyendo fics aquí en fanfiction, y bueno hoy mi vena de escritora estaba activa, aunque un poco triste, y bueno decidió escribir esto y publicarlo por aqui! Creo q entre más tengo que estudiar mas cosas hago con tal de evitar ése momento xD!

En fin, volviendo al tema del fic, es un One-Shot, y no creo que tenga secuela. En serio espero que le guste, sean buenos conmigo porque es primera vez que publico algo xD! Asi que bueno los dejo!.

* * *

-No deberíamos seguir haciendo esto- dije yo vistiéndome, dándole la espalda, no por pena ni por vergüenza, sino por le simple hecho que esas palabras no sonarían de la misma manera con sus ojos examinándome.

-¿Por qué siempre caemos en el mismo tema?, los 2 sabemos que no debemos seguir con esto, pero ni tu ni yo queremos que esto acabe- dijo él buscando algo en la mesita de noche que tenia al lado.

-Una cosa es el deber y otra el querer- yo ya estaba casi vestida, solo faltaba mi camisa que no se a dónde fue a parar anoche, y necesitaba encontrarla lo antes posible e irme de una buena vez, estar encerrada con él en la misma habitación no era bueno para mi salud mental.

-Oh vamos, ¿cuando va a ser el día que podamos amanecer sin tener esta conversación?, ya me estoy cansando de esto, ¿no entiendes que a mi nunca me ha importado lo que debo hacer? A mi lo único q me importa es estar contigo, por mi que los demás se vayan a la mierda-dijo él prendiendo un cigarro.

-Por Merlín Potter, ¿podrías dejar de fumar por una buena vez en tu vida?, o por lo menos mientras yo esté contigo-dije yo, es que no hay nada que me de mas odio que fume.

-A ver si entiendo, no quieres que siga fumando y tampoco quieres que nos sigamos viendo, pues yo opino que debes elegir una de las 2, porque dejar mis 2 vicios a la misma vez no será bueno para mi integridad física- ya a éste punto había apagado el cigarro, y estaba acercándose a mi.

Si algún día me hubiesen dicho que yo iba a terminar de ésta manera con James Sirius Potter Weasley, me hubiese reído en su cara, pero ahora el maldito destino se burla de mi, señalándome con su dedo acusador diciéndome: "idiota te enamoraste de tu primo". Sí, yo Rose Weasley soy una estúpida que se ha enamorado de ése idiota que tiene por primo.

-James no comencemos por favor, los 2 tenemos que irnos a trabajar y ya es muy tarde- le dije yo alejándome de el.

-Mi jefe no me dirá nada, y el tuyo no creo que tenga algún problema si su mejor empleada llegue un poco tarde-

Y ahí estaba yo, entre esos brazos sin posibilidad alguna de escaparme, inmovilizada por su cuerpo. Siempre digo "hoy es la última vez" pero como resistirse a él, si nada mas con una mirada o un roce me tiene como le da gana. Cuando estoy con él, mi racionalidad se va a la mierda y él lo sabe.

-James estoy hablando en serio, deberíamos irnos-.

-¿Tu no querías hablar?, pues hablemos. Hablemos de lo tanto que nos necesitamos el uno al otro, hablemos de que no somos nadie cuando tenemos mas de una semana sin saber el uno del otro, hablemos lo poco que me importa que seas mi prima, hablemos de lo mucho que nos deseamos,- decía el apretándome mas a su cuerpo casi desnudo, mirándome ojos como que si no hubiese nada mas en el mundo que yo- hablemos Rose, hablemos de lo mucho que sabemos que no puedo vivir sin tu voz, sin tu cuerpo, sin ti.

Tenia su frente pegada a la mía, acercándose a mis labios a cada palabra que decía, y creo que ya mi racionalidad estaba haciendo maletas para irse de nuevo.

-James-suspiré- no podemos, no debemos, por favor entiéndeme. Debemos alejarnos, dejar de vernos por el bien de una familia entera- pero yo hablaba y hablaba y no podía siquiera alejarme.

-El deber, el deber, el deber, ¡¿Rose no entiendes que eso no me importa?!- dijo alejándose de mi, llevándose una mano al cabello desordenándolo mas de lo que ya estaba, una clara muestra de lo molesto que estaba- ¡¿Por qué simplemente no olvidas eso, y te enfocas en lo que de verdad quieres?!- su voz iba en aumento- ¡A mi me importa un bledo lo que piense la familia!-decía acercándose de nuevo a mi- necesito que por una vez entiendas que lo único que me importa sobre este mundo eres tu- dijo agarrándome la cara.

-Si todo fuera tan fácil como tú lo haces ver, todo fuera diferente, pero tú y yo somos diferente y tenemos diferentes puntos de vista de lo que es bueno y malo- y ahí mi racionalidad comenzaba a desempacar.

-Mírame Rose -me ordenó- mírame y dime que no quieres verme mas, mírame y dime que quieres que esto acabe aquí, y te juro que no sabrás mas de mi.

Yo no podía mirarlo, si lo miraba me iba desarmar, y necesitaba un poco de fuerza para irme sin volver, si lo miraba no le iba a poder mentir.

-¡Mírame si eres tan valiente para irte! Porque yo no soy lo suficiente valiente como para dejarte, y es que ni aunque lo fuera te dejaría, si esto se acaba Rose, se acaba por ti, así que mírame y dime que esto se acabó-

Yo levante la mirada y vi como había unas lágrimas de rabia que luchaban por salir y él no dejaba, y ahí en ese momento no pude más que agarrarlo por el cuello y besarlo.

Fue un beso desesperado, donde nos buscábamos como locos, donde nada mas éramos el y yo odiándonos por enamorarnos, odiándonos por ser primos, odiándonos por ser tan idiotas y no fijarnos en otra personas, donde él me decía lo tanto que me odiaba por ser tan testaruda y donde yo le decía lo tanto que lo odiaba por no poder dejar todo hasta ahí. Fue, tal vez el beso mas triste que nos hayamos dado, porque buscábamos entender por qué el destino nos había jugado una broma tan cruel. Fue un beso donde había lágrimas, gritos ahogados y una pasión que ni Merlín podía acabar.

Fuimos bajando la intensidad del beso, hasta que quedamos él y yo abrazados sin decirnos nada, nada mas sintiendo la existencia del otro.

-Quisiera mirarte y decirte que acabó, quisiera terminar de vestirme e irme, quisiera poder aparecerme en el trabajo como si nada, quisiera que cuando esté en mi casa no me ponga a llorar como una loca- dije yo a su oído en un susurro rompiendo el silencio- pero no puedo James, no puedo porque ya yo no sé como se vive sin ti, lo único que sé es que esto está mal- ahí ya estaba mirándolo a los ojos.

-Entonces no acabemos con esto y quédate conmigo para siempre, se mía por el resto de nuestras vidas, omite al mundo y al que dirán y quédate conmigo. Porque yo ya decidí quedarme contigo en ésta vida y en todas las otras vidas, huye conmigo y larguémonos a un lugar donde seamos nada mas que unos estúpidos enamorados que son felices, huyamos a un lugar donde nada mas seamos James y Rose, te lo suplico- me dijo con una voz que derribó todas mis barreras mentales-Rose entiende que mi única felicidad eres tu, así que todo depende de ti.

-Te amo- dije.

-Te amo- dijo él abrazándome.

Y lo besé, lo besé como siempre, como nunca, lo besé con todo lo que había dentro de mi, y el me respondió de igual manera, sentía que estábamos haciéndonos el amor nada mas con un beso, porque los 2 sabíamos cual era mi decisión, porque los 2 sabíamos lo que ése beso significaba, porque mi razón le ganó a mi corazón y decidió qué era lo correcto.

-Pero no puedo seguir haciéndolo, te amo pero hasta hoy-mis lagrimas caían y ya ni las sentía, solo quería terminar aquí e irme- Ódiame y olvídame, y haz como que esto nunca paso, y perdóname, perdóname por ser tan imbécil y no escogerte a ti.- dije todo esto sin poder mirarlo a la cara ni una vez.

Al escuchar eso se alejo de mi, busco su pantalón y se lo puso, busco mi camisa y me la dio, yo me la puse sin mirarlo ni una vez, pero sentía su mirada sobre mi, y también sentí como un yesquero prendía un cigarro e inundaba la habitación con su olor, un olor que hacia nuestra distancia cada vez mas grande.

-Entonces nos vemos en navidad, o cuando cualquier primo o tío cumpla años-dijo expulsando el humo de sus pulmones.- O tal vez en tu boda, cuando te cases con un idiota que sea aceptado por _nuestra maravillosa familia_- dijo con ese tono sarcástico característico de él, pero ya mirándome a los ojos-

Busque mi varita y mi cartera, salí del cuarto hacia la salida del apartamento, y cuando ya estaba a punto de abrir la puerta me agarro por el brazo y me volteó para verme a la cara.

-Si sales por esa puerta, no me verás mas nunca Rose Weasley- lo dijo casi suplicándome que no me fuera.

-Adiós entonces James Potter.- dije yo dándole un beso corto en los labios. Me volteé, abrí la puerta y salí de su apartamento y de su vida también.


End file.
